Winter Wonderland
by Kassebaum
Summary: Emma can't wait to spend her first Christmas with Regina as a married couple. Regina plans to give Emma a present she wont forget.
1. Chapter 1

Emma set off towards Mifflin Street, eager to get home to Regina. It was Christmas Eve and Emma couldn't wait to spend their first Christmas together as a married couple after they had finally tied the knot that summer.

Emma had never really been one to celebrate Christmas before arriving in Storybrooke, it had only ever served as a reminder of her lack of family. Since coming to the sleepy town, her view had changed- the first time she had spent Christmas with Snow, David and Henry was so special to her, she had finally _got_ Christmas.

Emma could see the twinkling lights she had put up, covering the mansion. Regina had offered to use magic to help her put them up, but Emma had been determined to hang them without magical intervention. It had taken her a whole Saturday and she was completely exhausted once completed, but she had been so proud of herself.

Emma couldn't wait for Christmas Day, she had spent so long picking out the perfect presents and couldn't wait to give Regina the earrings she had picked out, and she knew her love would look stunning in them. Snow and David would join them tomorrow for dinner, bringing Neil and Henry. Henry had started a tradition of spending Christmas Eve with his Grandparents and they were thrilled. Emma hadn't minded; she was looking forward to a night in front of the fire, curled up with her beautiful wife and a glass of cider in her hand.

Emma shivered as a gust of wind blew through the courtyard, grateful she was within a stone's throw of the front door. She unlocked the door and smiled at the smell of nutmeg and cinnamon hit her. Closing the front door she hung up her coat and pauses, she could sense her wife's magic and tingled with anticipation. She turned around to walk towards the kitchen and the source of the amazing smell and stopped; her eyes wide. There were hundreds of candles covering hallway and stairs, casting a warm glow. The ceiling had been enchanted to mirror the night sky with a small snow fall, it was stunning. The candles led a pathway up the stairs and Emma was willing to bet, to the bedroom, but something told her that she wasn't to go upstairs quite yet.

Emma headed for the kitchen, her stomach and nose leading the way. When she entered, she was greeting to a plate of homemade cookies, two champagne glasses and a note written in beautiful flowing script she recognised as belonging to her wife.

 _Emma, I want this Christmas to be as magical as possible, please bring the glasses and champagne upstairs. Love, Regina x_

 _P.S. I knew your nose would lead you to the kitchen first, help yourself to a cookie x_

Emma chuckled to herself, her wife knew her all too well. Nibbling on a cookie, she went to the fridge and took out the bottle that had been chilling, placing it next to the glasses. She picked up another cookie and went hunting for the ice bucket she knew Regina had somewhere. After all, if Regina had gone to all this effort, Emma was going to help as much as she could. Locating the bucket and filling it with ice, she placed all the items on a tray and headed towards the stairs, but not before stealing one final cookie.

Head towards the winding staircase, Emma for the first time noticed the white rose petals that had been scattered across the stairs, leading the way. Emma grinned to herself, she never thought she would be this lucky.

She reached the top of the stairs, turned towards the bedroom and discovered Regina had enchanted the candles to float, the shadows of the flames looked like they were dancing across the walls. Following the trail of rose petals, Emma walked towards the bedroom door and used her hip to nudge it open. The sight that greeted her made her gasp. The ceiling had been enchanted, the same as downstairs, the stars sparkling above her, only this time, Regina had also enchanted the moon the hang in the sky, casting a white gleam over the room. Emma swore she saw a shooting star go by. The rest of the bedroom had been enchanted to look like a forest that had been freshly covered in snow. Fir trees stood around the edge of the room, some with fairy lights on and the bed was covered in huge fur like throws. A small table was in the corner of the room and Emma saw another note on the table, she wanders over to it, placing the tray down and picked up the note.

 _Pop the champagne my love, Christmas is nearly here x_

Still in awe of everything Regina had done, Emma picked up the bottle of champagne, held onto the cork and twisted the bottle. She heard the satisfying 'pop' of the cork leaving the bottle and poured each of them a glass. Facing the corner, she places the half empty champagne bottle in the bucket of ice, not hearing the door to the en-suite open and close behind her.

Emma heard a voice over by one of the many fir trees near the bathroom, 'So, tell me Em-ma, have you been naughty or nice this year' Regina purred.

Emma grinned and turned to face her wife, ready with a witty retort. However, all thoughts left her brain and her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. Regina was standing in front of her dressing in a beautiful knee length red velvet dress with a white fir trim around the base. Emma's eyes were immediately drawn to the plunging neck line of the dress, where her wife's breasts were showing just the right amount of cleavage. They were enticingly covered in more of the red velvet, spilling out over the top. The dress had a hood attached, also with a white fur trim, which Regina had pulled up. Blood red lips and smoky eyes greeted Emma when she finally looked up to meet them. She could feel the arousal pooling in her stomach.

Emma finally realised that Regina had asked her a question.

'Uh' she stuttered, unable to form any kind of coherent thought.

Regina chucked, smug that her attire was having the desired effect.

'I said, my love, have you been naughty or nice this year?' Regina slowly walked towards Emma, exaggerating the sway of her hips. Only then did Emma realise Regina was wearing what could only be described as 'fuck me' heels.

Finally Emma managed to come to her senses, 'I am usually inclined to say 'nice', but I feel in this situation, the only correct answer is… _naughty_...'

'I was hoping you would say that' Regina smirked and leant past Emma to pick up one of the champagne glasses, giving Emma a teasing glance at the black lace bra she was wearing.

Regina straightened back up and raises an eyebrow at her wife, prompting Emma to pick up her own champagne glass.

'Here's to an amazing first Christmas together as a married couple. This past year has been everything I could have wished for' Regina said lovingly looking at her wife.

Emma smiled back and raised her glass to Regina's; they both took a drink and continued to gaze into each other's eyes, content to get lost as time slipped by. Eventually Regina took Emma's glass and placed it on the table along with hers which was stained with a lipstick mark.

Emma leaned in to kiss Regina, but Regina took a step back with an evil smirk on her face. She slowly lowered the hood on her dress, causing her hair to fall forward, framing her face.

'So Emma' Regina started, her voice low and filled with lust, 'do you want to open you present?'

* * *

This is where I ask the same question as Regina; readers, have you been naughty or nice this year? Do you want a second chapter? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_The second chapter everyone wanted, enjoy! ;)_

 _Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!_

* * *

 _'_ _So Emma' Regina started, her voice low and filled with lust, 'do you want to open you present?'_

Emma was left speechless for the second time that night.

Regina looked at her wife whose eyes were glazed over with lust and suppressed a chuckle.

'Oh yes' Emma finally responded, after realising she had slightly zoned out.

Regina took Emma's hands and placed them on the first button of her dress, in the centre of her breasts. Emma undid the button and bit her lip as the dress fell open to reveal the sinful black lace bra her wife was wearing. Emma slipped her hands down to the second button, making sure to brush over both of Regina's nipples, smirking as she heard Regina's breath hitch in her throat; her wife may look like a Goddess, but she knew how to make her come until she could no longer remember her own name.

Emma continued to pop open the buttons while caressing the beautifully smooth skin as it was exposed to her. Regina shivered at every touch, enjoying the love and intimacy of the simple act. When Emma finally undid the bottom button, Regina shrugged off the dress, letting in pool at her feet.

Emma felt her knees go weak as she took in the full form of her wife; the black lace bra had been paired with a matching lace thong and Regina had completed the ensemble with a set of suspenders. The whole look without a doubt would make it onto _any_ naughty list…

Regina bit her lip at the shameless way Emma admired her ensemble, she knew her wife had a weakness for her in suspenders and heels and was glad she hadn't disappointed.

Emma couldn't resist any longer and pulled Regina to her, crashing their lips together and moaned as the taste of apples hit her mouth, a taste she had come to associate with her wife. Her hands continued to place feather light touches across her wife's body enjoying the sounds Regina emitted.

Regina's hands started to roam; they slid down to grope Emma's denim clad buttocks and squeezed firmly. Wanting to feel Emma's bare flesh in her hands, Regina pulled away from the kiss causing Emma to whimper from the loss of contact. Regina waved her hands and Emma suddenly felt goosebumps covering her skin as her clothes completely disappeared. Emma felt her nipples harden at the sudden change of temperature and watched Regina's eyes dart downwards and her tongue come out to lick her lower lip.

Unable to resist the naked woman in front of her any longer Regina pulled Emma flush against her once again, her hands now free to place teasing touches all over the blonde's body. Emma moaned at the feel of the lace of Regina's underwear scrape softly against her. Emma pushed gently against Regina, walking her backwards until Regina felt the back of her legs hit the frame of the bed.

Regina spun the pair of them around and pushed Emma down onto the bed while gently biting on Emma's lip. Emma wriggled up the bed until she was closer to the headboard and drank in the sight of Regina bending over in _that_ thong to remove her heels. Once free of the footwear, Regina climbed onto the bed and crawled her way up Emma's body to straddle her just below her hips. Emma instinctively placed her hands onto Regina's hips and relished the feel of Regina's weight on top of her. Her fingers started to ghost over Regina's sides and she pouted when Regina took them in her own hands to remove from her body.

'Uh uh' Regina tutted, placing Emma's hands back onto the bed. Regina leaned over to the bedside table and picked up two red ribbons that she had placed there earlier. She gently took one of Emma's wrists, kissed it and tied it to one of the bars of the headboard. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips before kissing across her jawline.

'I could use magic to keep you in place, but there is something about watching you pull against actual restraints that is just so… _delicious'_ Regina purred into Emma's ear before biting gently on the ear lobe.

Emma felt a flood of arousal jolt through her body; she was putty in Regina's hands when the woman took control. Regina took Emma's other hand and repeated her actions from earlier, she then settled back to admire her handiwork; Emma was breathing heavily, her eyes hooded with arousal. Her hair was mussed and blood red lipstick stains ran across her lips to her ear. She looked delicious.

Emma watched as Regina smirked at her; a smirk she recognised as a look Regina only got when she was going to do something _really_ evil _._

Regina brought her hands up to run lazily through her dark hair and then down to her bra clad breasts, circling her nipples through the lacy material. She let out a moan and rolled her hips against Emma's stomach, rocking against Emma's abs and biting her lip at the friction it caused.

Regina slowly popped open the front clasp of her bra and Emma whimpered as Regina's breasts bounced free, she pulled against the ribbon restraints, desperate to touch the smooth pert boobs poised in front of her. Regina continued to play with her nipples, rolling them between her thumb and index fingers as Emma lay there, helpless to do anything but watch as Regina touched herself. Emma could feel the wetness from Regina on her stomach, the thong soaked through, which only succeeded to arouse her even more.

Keeping eye contact with Emma the entire time, Regina brought her fingers down to toy with the edge of the thong before dipping below. She circled her clit a few times before dipping down to her folds and coating her fingers with the wetness she found there. She brought her fingers up to her mouth and wrapped her tongue round one of the digits, moaning as the taste of her own juices hit her tongue.

'Regina' Emma whined, not sure how much longer she could take the teasing show her wife was putting on for her.

Regina took pity on Emma and offered her the other finger coated in her arousal, Emma sucked on the digit, relishing the taste of her wife, but wanting to taste directly from the source. She released the finger with a pop and watched helplessly as Regina immediately went back to rubbing her own clit.

With a wave of her hand, Regina made her thong disappear and Emma was able to feel just how wet Regina was. She continued to rub her clit as Emma arched her back to try and give Regina a little more friction.

'Oh god, Emma…' Regina breathed out as she entered herself with two fingers, her head rolling back slightly.

Yet another whimper escaped Emma and she considered using magic to untie the ribbons around her wrists, wanting to take Regina right there, but the other part of her loved watching her wife come undone at her own hands. _They'll be plenty of time to ravish her later_ Emma thought to herself, deciding to stay put.

That resolve nearly left Emma as Regina magicked a small bullet vibrator into her hand and pressed it against her clit. The sound she made was almost enough to make Emma come without Regina ever touching her.

With the vibrations that reverberated through her own body combined with her fingers sliding in and out of her dripping wet pussy, Regina was on the brink of an orgasm.

'You're so beautiful' Emma said in awe as she pulled against her restraints desperate to touch her wife's quivering body.

With a final thrust of her fingers, Regina came with a loud cry as her orgasm washed over her. She fell forwards onto Emma and rolled off her as her body continued to twitch.

In a flash Emma magicked her restraints away and pounced on Regina, taking a nipple between her teeth. Regina bucked beneath her, still sensitive from her previous orgasm.

'Do have any idea how hot that was? How turned on I am right now?' Emma growled and started to kiss her way down Regina's body. 'You are such a tease; that little taste of you wasn't enough… I need more…' she continued, parting Regina's thighs and blowing gently over Regina's over sensitive clit. Regina whimpered and tangled a hand into Emma's blonde hair. Unable to resist the smell any longer, Emma lapped up the juices left from Regina's orgasm, humming in appreciation as the taste hit her tongue. She ran her tongue lightly over Regina's clit and was rewarded with a breathy moan and the grip in her hair being tightened. Emma took the hint and continued to gently lavish attention to Regina's clit. Within minutes Regina's hips began to buck as a second climax hit her, her mouth open, but no sound coming out.

When Regina once again had control of her body she untangled her hand from Emma's hair and brought it round to cup her chin instead and pulled her up to kiss her. Regina ran her hands though Emma's hair as the blonde settled on top of her, after kissing for a few minutes Regina noticed Emma grinding down onto her thigh.

'I'm so close babe' Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she rubbed against Regina's thigh, coating it in her arousal.

Regina moved her thigh to give Emma more friction and patted round the covers of the bed to find the bullet vibrator she had used earlier. She found it and brought it down to rest over Emma's clit, Emma's abs started to convulse as her orgasm began to build.

'Come for me darling' Regina murmured into Emma's ear.

Emma did was she was told and came hard, bucking against Regina's thigh.

She stayed atop Regina for a few moments before rolling to the side to cuddle in.

'Wow' Emma breathed out when she finally had enough breath to speak. 'I thought tonight was going to be cider and cuddles in front of the fire.'

Regina let out a low chuckle, 'It's our first Christmas as a married couple, I _had_ to do something memorable.' She wrapped her arms around Emma and smiled.

'I love you wifey' Emma grinned.

'I love you too darling' Regina replied and kissed her.

They lay back on the bed spent, surveying the winter wonderland Regina had created just for them, watching the stars go by on the ceiling and marvelled at how lucky they were to have found each other.


End file.
